


My Anaconda

by Hotokichan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dance Class!AU, Dirty Talk, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Modern AU, Sex in chapter two, This is so dumb I'm sorry guys, but chapter one is full of Percy doing what he wants and Jason has to reap the consequences, jason went kinky for no reason, not sure how else to tag this, or percy if you count what's coming in chapter two, possible car sex, provocative dance, sexual tension (one sided), video taping sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotokichan/pseuds/Hotokichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason’s never been anything other than exceptionally neutral about the song “Anaconda.” Not dropping to his knees for it, or raising Hell for its lyrics. Or the provocative and proud intentions that it vocalized. It didn't directly involve him, so why should he have cared?<br/>He would have been more prepared for what came with it if he had cared in advance.<br/>Jason? He probably started to become less and less neutral about it when his boyfriend dared to look so good while dancing to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Anaconda Don't.

**Author's Note:**

> A very short thing that I will finish later today because I could not handle the lack of Jason/Percy fics that I have not already read today. And who doesn't love dances where Percy is gyrating to the dismay of his significant other? Boys with needs, am I right?

* * *

Based on [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXl8TMbieug) Dance routine 

* * *

 

Jason’s never been anything other than exceptionally neutral about the song “Anaconda.” Not dropping to his knees for it, or raising Hell for its lyrics. Or the provocative and proud intentions that it vocalized. It didn't directly involve him, so why should he have cared?

He would have been more prepared for what came with it if he had cared in advance.

Jason? He probably started to become less and less neutral about it when his boyfriend dared to look so good while dancing to it.

A long story made fittingly short; Signing up for a conjoint adults dance lessons. Fun and a good way to get a few points in how to make your partner beg for it. Jason had thought, why not? If Percy wants to do it, why not? The line used to reel people into buying a lesson or two was supposed to be a joke.

_Supposed to be._

Watching Perseus, Screwed Grace Over, Jackson rolling and turning his hips like he’d been doing it his entire life. Dropping to the ground with his arms straight above his head, and popping right back up like a professional. Shaking, gyrating, and every so often Heaven forbid he bite his lip through a smile that Jason could call devious. Just like his eyes. Just like who he was.

Jason’s eyes narrow in on Percy, while he dances one last time. This time, for the camera.

The thing about popular dance studios; a group of their dancers would set up and demonstrate a piece of their choreography. Uploaded to the internet, and the studio just got more popular. Often showing the rest of the class standing off towards the side, and watching the video in real time.

He’s never felt any worse about being one of the ones in the side lines.

_My Anaconda don’t._

And the music began.

Percy wasn't standing in the middle, the focus of the camera's attention. He was a mere side dancer, and he still drew Jason’s gaze like an open fire. How, he wondered. But it made all too much sense. Sea-green eyes, shifting to the left. To the right. Along with his perfect little head. Before he puts his hands on his hips, and the dance began for either side dancer. Out of the three that danced, Percy was the only man. And that made him all the more catching.

Jason leaned back, holding a bottle up to his lips, but he didn't drink any of it.

_Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit..._

Percy, in that tight, orange muscle shirt - black drop crotch pants that didn't nearly hug him enough around his pelvis as Jason might have liked. In a more private setting, that was. Slowly sliding down, legs progressively spreading wide open with his hands slip along his inner thighs until they went onto his knees. His head thrown carelessly towards the side. Watching the camera, eyes glinting, biting his lip again and Jason stiffened. Slowly dropping lower, coming back up slightly, lower...

And Jason could only hope that the camera didn't pan in on him in anyway...He can only imagine what his face might have looked like. Carefully sliding his glasses back up his stoic face. A bead of sweat running down it’s pale perfection. The music still droning in the background - a routine that Jason knew by bodily memory. Big dope dealer money he was getting some coin...

The way Percy arched his back. Moved and planted his feet with such swift confidence. The kind of confidence that Jason fell head over heels for. God, that sounded cliche.

Well, it was.

. . .

__

_Who want to go first? I had them pushing daffodils..._

__

_. . ._

Jason sat towards the front of the group that was seated towards the side. Hard eyes still locked upon Percy, as he rolled his head on his shoulders. Hands, that had clawed their proof deep into Jason’s back,  crossed over his pride before they spread to either leg. Jason bit the inside of his mouth. Staring right below Percy’s waist, transfixed. A step back, impressively fluid moves courtesy of the same legs that had wrapped around Jason’s waist, as he moved back forward. Leg kicking out forward, before he lifts the same leg slowly, a feat of controlled muscle. Head dropped, but his smile could have been seen from space.

Hopping from left to right, before his hips jutt from side to side in a startlingly similar manner. They’re moving quickly, but they’re damn hypnotic.

Percy leaned forward, hands sliding down his legs and anyone behind him could have gotten a pretty good view of his rear. Or, anyone who bothered to look at the mirror that they danced in front of.

Fuck.

_B-b-b-by the way? What he say?_

How fiercely Percy and the rest of them stamped forward, towards the camera. Fist flying, sneaker meeting studio dance floor in a squeak of rubber and pressure. He moved so ferociously? Jason nearly forgot about the arousal that bubbled in his stomach. Tightening like a coil..But it came back with a vengeance, the very second Percy’s knees clap together and his thighs spread apart. Every movement quickly paced and bursting with energy. Bringing attention to his hips, and how his torso popped and -

_Come round fuck ‘im in my automobile!_

Both of Percy’s fist turned upside down while his thumbs point down towards him. One leg turning inward after the other while Percy held his head nice and high. Biting his lip, again. It’s like he wants to catch Jason’s attention - and slowly nodding his head. Like he was proving something. Just what did he have to prove? That he was a sexually enticing piece of shit? He’d proven that months ago. Perseus Jackson, always out to shoot for the top. Huh?

_. . ._

__

_He keep telling me it’s real - that he love my sex appeal!_

__

_. . ._

__

Percy was into it. Too into it. Now dropped onto the floor, knees spread. Opening and closing as he pushes himself up and down, fingers up and touching at his own lips. Enjoying this. A lot like he’d enjoy Jason’s cock...

_So I pull up with the jag - and I hit ‘em with the jag - like dun dun dun dun dun dundundun-_

His boyfriend’s ass wasn't as full as some of the other girls that danced with him. But rolling and turning his hips like that, showing off for the camera with each and every alternating step he gave with his converse. Bringing all of that attention to himself... Honestly, it stirred and riled Jason incredibly fucking fierce. Imaging just what he could do with that mouth; just what he could guide those sharp hips into doing with his hands, and just where he could direct that sweet ass of his towards. . .

Jason slowly turned the cap on his bottle. And despite having drunk some of it’s contents, Jason’s mouth felt dry.Eyes glued to the floor, watching Percy’s feet rather than the purposely tempting movements of his entire body.

This wouldn't go by silently. Not by a long shot...Jason’s eyes slowly trailed towards the mirror. Just in time, God fuck his luck, to catch a brilliant shot of Percy shaking his ass.

_Oh. My. God. Look at her butt._

Jason pushed up his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. The only person in the room who didn't roar with applause when each dancer struck the end pose of the choreography. Slow and a brilliant way to end an equally brilliant dance. Each of them did a good job, too.

But Jason’s really only focused on the man who was going to get more than an earful when they left the studio at five...

Percy was laughing and grinning amongst the dancers. Throwing an arm over one of their shoulders while they bowed in sync to the others in their class who had arisen to exchange physical gestures of approval. A fist bump, a closer round of applause. Playful and congratulatory shoves at the dancer’s shoulders.

While Jason slowly came to his feet, feeling stiffer than when he had sat down. . . In more ways than you might think.

 


	2. Want none unless you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy can't help but feel the funk and Jason has a cellphone that he is not afraid to utilize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Thanks for sticking around to read it! I've been working on and off of it for a few days, nnn. Decided to lengthen up the chapters because I can't seem to keep writing them in the car. I will edit the tags accordingly!

* * *

_7:37 PM._ His phone read. Well over two hours since they'd left the dance studio. 

It was Jason's car, but he let Percy drive. Let him keep the window open, blare whatever station he wanted, and stick his head out of the window to send a driver some dirty look for honking their horn. Jason let Percy do whatever he wanted; he just wanted to be home. Heading to their apartment building, where they still had yet to share a room. (Jason was indifferent - whereas Percy wanted the independence. Jason could understand...Until Percy came to his door at ungodly times asking in the  _dorkiest_ voice imaginable - 'Hey Neighbor, Mind if I borrow a cup of  _sugar?_ ' Jason put his face into his hand at the very memory alone.) The silenced that immersed them was a comfortable one. Jason on his phone; replying to a text message sent back and from Leo. Occasionally Piper. 

He glanced over in Percy's direction. Watching him tap a free tune against the wheel, nodding his head in sync with the song. Jason loved it best when Percy smiled mindlessly...It was heart warming. You know? If Jason fell out of his focus, he could make out the words of the song that Percy sung under his breath. (Honestly, most of the song's mood showed in his active body language. It was interesting to watch.)

_'My Anaconda don-'_

...Wait a second.

"..." Percy didn't pay him any mind. Turning a corner by turning the wheel, and their car eased to stop at the end of the street. Their apartment building off towards the middle. The street lights lit dimly, but there was no other detail that stuck out in the darkness of the night. It was vacant, at that time. All except for them. Jason still staring at Percy, Percy slowly turning off the radio while unbuckling his seat belt. (He didn't bother wearing one until he started dating Jason. A small miracle.) And every thought that Jason's naturally generous and stoic nature had gradually eased from his mind - wanting to touch Percy. Remembering how he moved and feeling daring enough to want to  _punish him_ for it. - returned to him; just like blood rushing to his head.  _Amongst other places..._

Jason turned off his phone, unbuckling his own seat belt. Percy turned to him, stupidly attractive grin on his face, and Jason knew he was preparing to say something equally goofy. Ignoring the look on Jason's face, hand on the door wedge. "Sooo...Staring? Hi to you too." Out of the two, Jason was the more oblivious, wasn't he? So Percy saw the look, yeah. But he was more amused by it then curious. As if he already had a guess in his mind over what Jason was thinking. And wanted to see what would become of it. He raised a dark brow, waiting for Jason to say something. Express and further entertain him. 

Well, Percy might have expected a  _talking to,_ but he hadn't expected the kiss. Not with how easily Jason dominated it.

"Wh-" Silenced by the slither of an insistent, warm tongue, Jason continued. Sliding away from his place in the passenger seat to progressively press against Percy. Who unconsciously turned his upper half to meet him. And before he knew it, he could feel the cool surface of the tinted car window against the tops of his shoulder blades. Wildly kissing Jason, as if it would be their last. Messy and unorganized, it wasn't usually how Jason  _did things._ Percy's brows furrow, while hands find the back of Jason's nape. Head tilting to the side to deepen the kiss that still went without direct explanation. The position they kept, pressed body on body against the car door shifted as Percy took some control. He didn't like 'losing.' Still connected through the kiss, Percy pulled Jason by the nape, sliding his body away from the car door and back so to sit properly in the driver's seat. Jason quickly accommodates, but even that tiniest bit of 'pause' brings out Percy's playful spite. 

“Nfh- We skipping foreplay tonight? Or have long car drives started to get you in the mood?-mh- _Jason_ -” Their lips disconnect, but Jason was quick to push against him once more. Silencing his coy back talk, all the while consuming him. He really wasn't in the mood for foreplay, was he? Jason feels Percy’s breath hitch as his pale palms run up his shirt. Cold against Percy’s prickling skin, still warm from the night’s earlier lesson. Calling Jason’s name, drawn long - almost pleading and the blonde is certain he could hear a hint of the other’s desperation. Contradicting his earlier attitude; and the attitude he would probably show in the future. Good. Jason, he moved in a way unlike himself. Rough and demanding (which truly made him and his movements all the more capricious. Percy feels as if he should be able to predict his movements. But - try being on the receiving end and still manage a coherent thought or two!) as he pushed Percy back by pressing his body forward. One hand regrettably snapping away from it's scavenge up Percy's sides to the lever next to the car seat. Pulling it back, so that the seat could flatten. And both Percy and Jason were thrust backwards, flat with the rest of it. Jason on top of the other, and his pursuit grew all the hungrier. 

Percy didn't complain, if how he shuddered beneath Jason was anything to go by. A knee nudged the other's legs apart, while both hands take their attention to his muscle shirt. Lifting it higher and higher, revealing the expense of his lean and tan torso. He can't see it through the kiss that grew more and more heated as the seconds ticked by, but he remembers it. A tight, toned monument that paved it's way into his permanent memory. For the better? For the better. Jason's dark purple intermediate vehicle filled lewdly with their labored breaths, an occasional moan. Coupled with the lash and intertwining of their equally enthusiastic tongues. Percy's tongue fought a losing battle; Jason had simply caught him by surprise. 

"Jason-"  _What's gotten into you? What's this about? The 'hot stuff' logo on my shirt's just for show._ Jason can just imagine Percy speaking to him in that voice. Clear and nearly mocking. "I..." He swallowed down a thick breath. Breaking the kiss, and their combined breaths are riddled by hot pants. Jason looked down at Percy, through those half lidded eyes. Harboring nothing but pure  _want,_ and a little bit of  _danger._ "You..." For once, Jason felt at a loss for words. Mind filtering the things that he wanted to say from the things that he  _should_ have said. Sense separated from reason in a throbbing, conflicting mess of things that Jason just didn't want to have hold him back. 

Percy was trying to pull him back, lifting his hips off of the car seat. Biting down on his lip while his eyes flickered to Jason's knee. There was none of that playful mischief of a free-spirit that had shown earlier in that dance routine. No. When Percy bit his lip, he did it out of hopeless impulse. An expression that was left in wait as he can only hope that Jason would understand. And  _indulge._ It was the closest that he would have ever taken Percy into submission...Too afraid of hurting him. Caring too much, despite how much Percy just loved to grate on Jason's nerves and his very reserve. 

Believe Jason when he thought that his own control was hanging on thin little strings. "You...Looked good, when you were dancing back in our lesson."  _Really good..._ The confusion that crossed his lover's face was actually really hilarious. A cross between 'The fuck?' and 'Why must you trip?' and a classic expression that denies the frustration he knew Percy felt. Pressing against Jason's knee, arms looping around his nape while he tried to reel Jason back to him. He snorts, and it shouldn't have sounded so cute. "Nice to know. So _about that kissing thing_ we were _just_ doing-" Putting extra emphasis on the things that counted, but it wouldn't be enough. Who wasn't in the mood to play those cute little games?  _  
_

He stared down at Percy, unblinking. Slowly beginning to slide his glasses away from his face, which had become serious.

Percy shuddered beneath him.  "Jason. This? This is a thing that's like, happening. So-" 

"Do you just like being the one person who crosses infuriating with sexy? Or was it just dancing in front of the camera like that...Do you like that sort of thing?" Jason spoke in a quiet tone. Eyes trailing up and down Percy's body; and he remembers each move he pulled before the camera. How he moved his hips, sharp and tantalizing. "It was a dance," Percy didn't shy from Jason's gaze; but the hair on the back of his neck pricked in apprehension when one of Jason's hands went onto a hip. Slowly, much to Percy's dismay, removing his knee. The hand that placed firmly on Percy's hip guiding his body forward, and what do you know? Jason settled between his legs, pressing their groans together - and Percy tried to not make it obvious how his breath hitched so sharply. And  _that_ was easier to respond to. "Jason Grace. Did me dancing really get you  _that_ hard? Shit, dude. Not a good look." The smart comment just wasn't complete without a fraction of a devious grin, and snicker. 

And one thing he didn't expect to receive; Jason's low growl. 

"Listen to me." 

Percy went stiff. Undoubtedly perplexed by Jason's change of tone. He might have managed silence, too. If Jason hadn't have slowly ground himself against Percy. A flicker ran across that harsh expression; and it was Jason's turn to bite his lip. Bringing attention to that imperfect scar on his upper lip. Showing it prominently. And Percy curses, kicking a leg up, before he dug his foot into the seat. Watching Jason, who watched him all the same. 

"Spread your legs." 

He sounds so  _demanding..._ And Percy was the poor sap who obliged. Licking his lips to cast away it's dryness, and staring at Jason. Propping himself on his elbows while spreading his legs, crossing them behind Jason's back, locking at his ankles. The entire position itself made Percy twitch in what might have been anticipation. But what was he anticipating? For once, he felt as if Jason were unreadable. Curling his toes, and watching while Jason pulled something from the seat besides him. Ruffling and still he managed to lock gazes with Percy. With those intense eyes...Percy nearly missed the fact that Jason had pulled out his  _phone._

"Whoa,  _whoa_. Jason? Dude, what's with your-"  _  
_

The surprise of Jason pulling out his phone, plain and dark in color, a blinking light that told him that the other had begun to _videotape_ him was drowned by a sudden rush of pleasure. Just when had Jason's hand placed over his groin? Percy was suddenly conscious of  _everything._ He slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes twitching as he shut one. Back dropping flat against the seat at the lack of support while his other arm shoots towards Jason's hand, to shove away his phone. " _Jason-_ " But the blonde was quick, attentive. Leaning away from the hand that swatted for him, and pressing his own harder onto Percy's growing arousal. Perfect to make him quiet."Nh-..." The light in the car was still incredibly dim, but Jason didn't seem like he had a problem seeing. Especially not through the feed of his phone. "Like this...If I touch here while videotaping you, do you feel it a bit more?" This time he spoke with curiosity, albeit mocking as he palmed the shape of Percy's hardening dick through the soft material of his drop-crotch pants. Percy's hips jerked up into his hand, and he hissed a curse.  _  
_

"Don't cover your mouth. Consider this a punishment."

Percy should  _not_ have felt a chill run up his spine at the word 'punishment.' Narrowing his eyes, but he slid away his hands. Faintly squirming against the flattened seat, looking at Jason - or was he looking at the camera? "This is the weirdest reaction to getting a stiff one to me dancing I have ever seen, congrats on that, Grace." Precisely why submission was a strange word to associate with Perseus Jackson.  _He didn't know when to quit._ But that made dominating him so much more satisfying...Had he thought this way before he began to date Percy? "Shut up," 

And he did. Eyes training on that camera was Jason's hand moves agonizingly slow on his twitching body. Heart pounding in his chest as he gnaws on the inside of his cheek, whereas Jason's hand slowly caressed up and down his side, occasionally dipping lower. Stroking his inner thigh through his pants and just rolling his hips against Jason didn't quicken his painfully slow pace. Percy groaned. 

"Autagonistophilia. That's what it's called, by the way. Finding sexual pleasure in being videotap-" "Can we skip the  _learning_ and just get down to the goddamn fucking-" 

"Did I give you permission to speak." 

" _Jason-Hhhn!"_ A sudden grope at Percy's dick from the outside of his pants and Percy bites back a whine. 

"What's the matter,  _Jackson?_ " He doesn't call Percy by last name unless he's feeling challenging - or antagonizing. There's a hint of amusement, past the convincing facade of superiority and dominance. "...Touch it yourself, then. For the video, you know." Even in the dim lighting, Jason can see the color that spread across Percy's cheeks. A full flush as his head lay lax to his right, and Jason could only wish that he could pan in on Percy's face. But then he would have missed Percy's compliance. Or should he call it a comeback? Percy's eyes really were beautiful. Bright and striking as he stared up at Jason, trying to abandon the look of contempt he previously wore. Keeping up a front -  _challenging -_ to stand toe to toe with Jason. Nevermind the fact that he was stuck at the blonde's 'mercy.' 

Through the camera's feed, Jason saw him. Sticking a hand into the front of his pants, and just barely he can make out the shape of Percy cupping himself with a palm. They both seemed to stiffen at the same time. Taking mirror-like sharp breaths, and Percy had to close one eye. A sliver of white, and Jason finally sees that Percy wore a twitching half smile...before it fell, with a low sound resonating through his throat. Jason sees him swallow, brows knitting together once more as his hands move on himself. And Jason, poor Jason, isn't sure where he should keep his eyes. One might have just barely registered the existence of a faint flush of color on Jason's cheeks. Less amused. More enticed. Beckoned.  _Entranced._ He looked rather serious as well. Free hand holding Percy's hips in place as they jerk and writhe with certain presses of Percy's hand. Sometimes, Jason felt Percy's knee twitch and press into his side. While his heels dig into Jason's lower back. It made Jason lean forward, and finally focusing solely on the other's face. Still recording, too. Jason swallowed, but he forced down a lot more then saliva. Pulse pounding against his neck as the air became thickened by tension. And his own fuzzing arousal - Percy's too. Eyes half lidded and hazed - 

"Ha, Got you." That half-smile became a full on, small grin. 

Percy's eyes were both suddenly open. And a free hand - quite literally - slapped the phone from Jason's hands. Was the phone alright? Still recording? The answer was: neither of them cared. There was no pause to revel in a short lived victory. Jason seemed to even  _invite_ the removal of their 'boundary.' Leaning forward, much to both of their delights, running his freed hand through Percy's hair, and kissing him fully. Percy gave a loud, muffled groan of relief. Like he was trying to say ' _Finally!_ ' through the tongue that currently shoved itself down his throat. The feeling was mutual.  _  
_

It was a lewd haze of hands finding skin. Skin warming from hot to smoldering. Tugs at their respective clothing until both of their pants were tugged past their waists, and finally the sensitive body of their erections found one another. Rubbing, thrusting, held almost tightly against the other by both of their hands. Bringing lovely seat scraping, toe curling, teeth grinding ' _Fuck, yes._ ' friction with every mutual thrust of their hips in messy, nearly out timed sync. Jason's hand on top of Percy's, stroking them both - and it brings a hitch to both of their throats. 

"Jason---" "Hh...Percy..." 

And, you know?

Either of them could have been pretty convinced that they would go all the way like this. Rocking the car ever so slightly with every rough or just plain hurried movement of their bodies against the other. Percy, biting into the bottom rim of his shirt and just thrusting towards that release while Jason was too preoccupied to notice Percy's feet planting firmly on the wheel. Or at least, one of them. They would have gone all the way - 

Had Percy's foot not shoved mercilessly into the horn. Sounding a clear blare of it through the still vacant street. It seemed to echo, in his mind. But it was enough to bring both of them out of their high. "--Shit." 

"Shit..." Good thing their hearts had already been racing. 

Jason stared at Percy. Percy stared at Jason. Either boy petrified by the silence that had consumed the car, and once again, the neighborhood. 

"I..." Jason tried to say; please note the  _tried._ Feeling along his face for his glasses, a habit he'd gained, but they just weren't there.

"Well we..." Percy tried to offer; please note the  _tried._ Arms wobbily pushing him to sit upright. Hair recklessly tussled and thrown in every which direction. Like he had just walked out of a hurricane. He still looked attractive. But Jason could muse on it later. Percy still seemed to be trying to form words.

Erection one and erection two throbbed. 

"Let's-" Percy spoke, but it was Jason who completed it. "Yeah." 

Pulling away right then and there was both painful, and startlingly necessary. Jason, who began to palm around for his glasses, trying to pull his sweat pants back up without putting his face into his hand, and reflecting on what he'd almost just done in this car. (Sure, but he didn't bother to reflect on the  _video._ Nice, Jason.) While Percy pulled both hands through his hair, and back to his face. Leaning back fully, expecting to meet chair. But jolting when his back meets the flattened driver's seat, he cursed. 

And, well, tried to pull his pants back up. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it just occurred to me like at 2303 words that I could totally have either of them accidentally honk the car horn. What's more deliciously awkward and effective at spurring a change of setting, right? I'll add another chapter -- soooon...ish.


End file.
